La llegada
by INUGORILLAZ01
Summary: Las mejores amigas de noodle llegaron a kong studios, y 2D descubre que siente algo por noodle, pero un video cambiara sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic! Espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 1: Amigas **

Era de noche en los Kong studios todos estaban viendo televisión excepto noodle que estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono, luego se escucha un grito, los tres hombres fueron a ver que pasaba, pero cuando llegaron solo estaba noodle saltando de felicidad.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Russel, noodle los miro y fue corriendo directo a murdoc.

- ¿Pueden quedarse unas amigas?

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor papi, solo son unas semanas.

(A veces noodle le decía papa a murdoc)

- Bueno pero solo unas semanas- noodle lo abraso y se puso a saltar y a bailar. Russel y 2D se quedaron viendo a noodle sorprendidos.

-¿Cuándo llegan?- pregunto 2D

-llegan mañana, tengo que recogerlas en el aeropuerto- respondió noodle

-Bueno entonces vete a dormir para que mañana te levantes temprano- dijo russel, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Todos estaban desayunando, noodle estaba feliz ya que sus amigas iban a llegar pronto y lo mejor era que estaba desayunando lo a noodle le encantaba además de los fideos, ¡hotcakes!

-¿A que hora llegan tus amigas?- pregunto murdoc con la boca llena.

- Mmm a alas 12:00, ¿por? – respondió noodle mientras cortaba su hotcake.

- Por que son las 11:50- dijo 2D

- ¡**CALLATE!** **YO IBA A **– noodle interrumpió a murdoc cuando iba a regañar a 2D.

- **¡QUE LAS 11:50!- **Noodle salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡Espera yo te acompaño! Dijo 2D mientras salía tras de ella

-¡Yo igual!- dijo Russel que no quería quedarse con murdoc. Los tres se subieron al jeep y salieron al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron la primera que salió fue noodle, a buscar a sus amigas. Noodle busco por todas partes pero no las encontraba, luego llegaron 2D y Russel.

-Ya llegaron- pregunto Russel

- No las encuentro- respondió noodle

-Bueno, hay que seguir buscándolas- dijo 2D, Pero luego se escucha una voz extraña.

-¿Noodle?- Noodle voltea y empieza a gritar a saltar, cuando 2D y Russel miran haber quien era llegan tres niñas corriendo hacia noodle.

-¡Hola! Como están- le dice noodle a las tres niñas,

-Bien, al principio no te reconocimos, has cambiado demasiado- dijo una de las niñas

- ¿Son ellas tus amigas?- pregunto russel

- Si, mira les presento a Samara, Emily y a Paola- decía noodle mientras las presentaba.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy russel y él es 2D- se presento Russel.

-bueno vámonos recuerda que tenemos que llegar antes que salgan los zombies - dijo 2D

-¿tienes zombies en tu casa? Pregunto Paola, un poco asustada

- emm, si- respondió noodle

- SUPER!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, todos se subieron al jeep y regresaron a Kong studios, cuando llegaron encontraron a murdoc en la sala dormido y con una cerveza en la mano. Noodle se sintió mal por tanto desorden.

-p... perdón por el desorden- dijo noodle avergonzada.

-Tranquila no haz visto el cuarto de mi hermano -dijo Samara mientras se reía de los ronquidos de murdoc, noodle les mostro toda la casa, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de noodle

-Que bonito cuarto- decía Paola mientras admiraba el cuarto, las tres niñas se quedaron encantadas por el cuarto de noodle.

- ¡Me encanta!- dijo Emily

- jajaja gracias, bueno les voy a mostrar donde se van a quedar- Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se iban a quedar había un camarote y una cama al lado.

-¡pido arrida!-dijo Emily mientras de subía al camarote

-yo abajo- dijo Paola mientras se recostaba en la cama de abajo del camarote y Samara eligió la que estaba al lado. Luego se oye un grito.

- ¡**A ALMORZAR!- **era Russel que ya había echo elalmuerzo.

- bueno vamos – dijo noodle saliendo de la habitación, luego todas llegaron a la cocina y estaban murdoc y 2D sentados en la mesa.

-por fin llegaron- dijo Russel mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa

- que rico se ve- dijo noodle mientras se sentaba y luego recordó que no les presento a murdoc.

-emm miren niñas él es murdoc- dijo noodle.

- Ellas son Paola, Emily, y Samara

-NO ME IMPORTA, TENGO HAMBRE Y QUIERO COMER**-** dijo murdoc enojado y con demasiada hambre.

-que genio- le susurro Paola a noodle

-siempre es así- respondió noodle. A Paola no le agrado murdoc por su carácter, pero parece que a Samara ya Emily no les importo. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, todos quedaron satisfechos.

-Que rico quedo, ¿quien cocino?- pregunto Emily mirando a ver quien era.

-Yo- respondió Russel

-pues te felicito.

- y ahora que hacemos- pregunto noodle

-hay que ver una película de terror- respondió Samara

-Si yo tengo muchas, voy por ellas y ustedes me dicen cual quieren- dijo 2D mientras se levantaba de su silla. Todos se fueron a esperar a 2D, listos para ver la película.

**Bueno aquí termino espero que les haya gustado :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo. :) Espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 2: Los sentimientos de 2D.

Eran las 3:00 y 2D no podía dormir, solo estaba viendo el techo sin nada que hacer.

-Tengo sed- dijo 2D mientras se levantaba de su cama, se dirigió a la cocina y saca un jugo.

-Hola- se escucha en la cocina, 2D salto de susto y cuando voltea era noodle que estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

-perdón no quería asustarte- dijo noodle con su voz tierna.

-tranquila, no pasa nada- luego la mira confundido

-¿que pasa, por que estas aquí? Tú siempre duermes mucho, no es normal verte aquí a estas horas de la noche- pregunto 2D.

-Es que… No podía dormir- respondió noodle

-¿fue por la película?-

-no… bueno si- respondió noodle mirando hacia abajo.

-tranquila que no me voy a reír de ti- luego 2D se queda pensando.

-mmm… ya sé que te puede ayudar a dormir, mira yo cuando no podía dormir mi mama me servía un vaso de leche. ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?- le pregunto 2D.

-si por favor- dijo noodle un poco avergonzada. 2D le sirve un poco de leche. – Mira aquí esta- noodle camina hacia a 2D para recibir el vaso de leche, pero cuando va a recibirlo se tropieza y se cae encima de 2D. Los dos podían sentirse la respiración, 2D se puso nervioso y noodle se puso roja.

-per... perdón- dijo noodle mientras se levantaba.

-será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir -noodle salió de la cocina, 2D seguía hay viendo como noodle salía de la cocina, el no sabia que era lo que sentía , pero era algo extraño.

**Al día siguiente…**

Eran 9:00 am, noodle se estaba despertando cuando oye risas y ruidos en el cuarto de al lado. Noodle se levanta de su cama y va al cuarto en donde se escuchaba todo ese ruido y cuando entra encuentra a sus amigas jugado con las almuadas, había plumas por todos lados, luego todas voltean a ver a noodle.

-buenos días dormilona- dijo Samara mientras le tiraba una almuada a noodle. Noodle agarra la almuda que tenia en su cara.

-A SI…- luego noodle se une a la guerra de almuadas. De repente se oye un grito de Russel.

- A DESAYUNAR!-

-ya bajamos- respondió noodle mientras era atacada.

-bueno niñas hay que bajar- dijo Paola mientras todas las niñas medio paraban de jugar.

-si es mejor que bajemos, no quiero que murdoc suba a buscarnos- dijo noodle

-ok-dijeron las tres al tiempo, cuando llegaron a la cocina estaban 2D y murdoc sentados y Russel terminando de servir.

-buenos días- dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban.

-mmm que rico, nunca había probado esto ¿que es?- pregunto Emily

- lo invente no tiene nombre- respondió Russel

-pues, esta delicioso- dijo Paola,

-oigan niñas, ¿les gustaría ir al centro comercial? Pregunto noodle

-¡SIII!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-ok, ¿Russel nos llevas?- le pregunto noodle a Russel.

-No puedo tengo cosas que hacer hoy, perdón-

-bueno…- noodle no quería preguntarle a murdoc por que sabia que iba a decir que no.

-2D ¿nos llevas?- dijo noodle un poco roja recordando lo que anoche.

-¿he? Si -dijo un poco distraído

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial querían ir a todas las tiendas, toda la ropa estaba hermosa, pero cuando llegaron a una tienda a noodle le llamo mucho la atención un vestido.

-wow que bonito- dijo noodle mientras lo admiraba.

-esta hermoso, pruébatelo- dijo Samara, Noodle lo agarro y se fue a los probadores.

-¡OYE NOODLE AHORITA VENIMOS VAMOS A VER ALGO QUE NOS GUSTO EN LA TIENDA DE AL LADO!-grito Emily mientras las tres niñas salían de la tienda, 2D se quedo con noodle en la tienda esperando a noodle. Cuando noodle salió 2D quedo embobado.

-bueno, y ¿como me veo? – pregunto noodle

-te ves he…hermosa- dijo 2D con cara de bobo. Noodle se reía de la cara de 2D, luego llegan las tres niñas.

-mira noodle la ro…- Paola no puedo terminar la oración, las tres se quedaron impresionadas de como se veía noodle.

-noodle te ves increíble, tienes que comprarte este vestido- dijo Samara

-jaja bueno- noodle se compro el vestido, fueron por unos helados y 2D se compro mas películas de zombies. Llegaron a la casa a las 7:00 pm duraron todo el día en el centro comercial, estaba anocheciendo y 2D quiso ir al techo. Esa noche la luna estaba más grande que de costumbre, y 2D no podía dejar de pensar en noodle, cada vez el sentimiento que sentía por noodle era más grande no sabia que hacer pero luego escucha una dulce voz.

-¿Qué haces?- era noodle que se estaba sentando al lado de él.

-nada, solo quería estar aquí un rato.- respondió 2D un poco nervioso.

-que linda esta la luna hoy- dijo noodle impresionada del tamaño de la luna, 2D no sabia que decir, estaba muy nervioso pero luego se armó de valor para decirle a noodle lo que sentía.

-Oye noodle, ¿tu me quieres?- pregunto 2D

-Si, eres un buen amigo y me haz apoyado mucho- respondió noodle, 2D le agarra las manos y noodle se puso roja.

- Me refiero a que si que ¿te gustaría ser mas que una amiga?- noodle se puso nerviosa, el corazón de los dos palpitaba muy rápido, noodle y 2D se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos, se estaban acercando lentamente uno al otro hasta que terminaron dándose un tierno beso y esa noche la luna fue testigo del amor de noodle y 2D.

**Bueno aquí termino, espero que les allá gustado, gracias por todo chao. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 3: El video

Estaba amaneciendo, poco a poco 2D se estaba despertando, y se dio cuenta que se quedo dormido con noodle en el techo, y cuando voltea a ver, noodle se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días- dijo 2D

-buenos días- respondió noodle, después se dan un tierno beso, pero luego se escuchan gritos.

-Noodle, 2D DONDE ESTAN- era Russel buscándolos, noodle y 2D se levantaron y se fueron a donde estaba Russel.

-buenos días, Russel- dijo noodle.

- ¡QUE BUENOS DIAS! ¿DONDE ESTABAN?- pregunto Russel gritando.

- emmm….- noodle no sabia que responder.

- tranquilo Russel no grites- dijo 2D

-NO ESTOY…- Russel los miro y se fue tranquilizando

-perdón, es que me preocupe al ver que no estaban, bueno ya paso vamos a desayunar- los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y estaban las tres amigas hablando.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo Samara mientras volteaba a ver a noodle.

-jajaja ahora mi apodo es dormilona- dijo noodle mientras se sentaba.

- ¿donde esta murdoc? Pregunto Emily.

- No se- respondió Russel mientras cortaba su comida. Después de que todos terminaron llego murdoc agarrándose la cabeza.

-hola murdoc… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Russel.

-En estos días me a estado doliendo la cabeza- respondió murdoc, todos se quedaron callados por que sabían que si hacían algún ruido podían hacer que murdoc se enojara. Pasó el tiempo y todos estaban en la sala viendo una película de terror, cuando paso una escena fea noodle se asusto y se recostó en 2D.

-¿tienes miedo? Pregunto 2D

- si un poco- respondió noodle.

- tranquila no pasa nada- dijo 2D mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Todos ya sabían que 2D y noodle eran novios por que cada ves que pasaba una escena fea, el la consentía. De repente se oye que suena el teléfono, murdoc fue el que contesto.

-quien es…a hola Damon que pasa… ¿Qué?.. Bueno… ¡NOODLE!- murdoc llamo a noodle, y todos estaban sorprendidos de que murdoc no le hablara feo a Damon, por que todo el tiempo que Damon llamaba murdoc le hablaba horrible.

-Que pasa murdoc – dijo noodle

-es para a ti- dijo murdoc mientras le entregaba el teléfono a noodle.

-hola… ¿Qué?... ¡ENSERIO!...claro, y ¿cuando? … nos vemos chao.- noodle cuelga y empieza a saltar y a gritar.

-¿que pasa? Pregunto Paola

-yo soy la que va a hacer el siguiente video de gorillaz- respondió noodle emocionada.

-¡te felicito! ¿Y que video vas a hacer?- pregunto Emily.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió noodle, todos ya querían saber que video iba a hacer. Pasaron algunas semanas y faltaban 2 días para que noodle haga el video. Noodle no sabia que ponerse entonces fue a preguntarles a las a sus amigas que se podía poner. Cuando entra al cuarto donde estaban las niñas todas estaban haciendo cosas diferentes, Emily se estaba pintando las uñas, Paola estaba buscando algo en su maleta y Samara estaba en el computador.

-hola niñas-dijo noodle

- hola noodle- dijeron las tres al tiempo.

-niñas les puedo pedir un favor- dijo noodle mientras se sentaba en una de las camas.

-si noodle dinos- dijo Samara sin despegar la mirada de su computador.

-¿me pueden ayudar a buscar algo para ponerme en el video?- les pregunto noodle.

-¿Qué? Dijo Emily regándose el esmalte en sima.

-creíamos que ya tenias ropa para el video por eso no te preguntamos si querías que te ayudáramos. Dijo Paola volteando ver a noodle.

-bueno ya paso, ¿Por qué no te pones el vestido que te compraste? Pregunto Samara.

-no puedo, se mancho de vino cuando me escape con 2D a cenar-dijo noodle

-¿Qué? Y porque tuvieron que escaparse?- pregunto Emily mientras se limpiaba el esmalte que se rego en sima.

-es que… no queríamos que murdoc supiera que éramos novios por que no sabemos cual sea su reacción- respondió noodle

-¿y cuando fue?- pregunto Paola

-la semana pasada- respondió noodle.

-bueno luego hablamos de eso, tengo una idea ¿que tal te presto la ropa que compre en el centro comercial?- pregunto Samara, pero luego se oyen golpes en la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo noodle preguntando a ver quien es.

-¿noodle puedo hablar con tigo?- era 2D que estaba afuera esperando a que noodle saliera. Noodle salió rápido al saber que era 2D.

-hola, mira te traje esto- dijo 2D dándole una bolsa a noodle. Noodle cuando abre la bolsa era una camisa, unos shorts y unas botas hermosas.

-¡GRACIAS!- noodle abraso a 2D y después le dio en beso.

-ya se, me lo voy a poner para el video- dijo noodle, pero luego Russel llama a 2D.

- bueno, tengo que irme Russel me necesita- y 2D desaparece en el pasillo. Ya llego el día en el que noodle tenia que hacer el video todos se estaban alistando.

-YA ESTAN TODOS LISTOS VAMONOS- grito murdoc, todos se subieron al jeep. Cuando llegaron a noodle le toco salir corriendo para no llegar tarde.

-BUENA SUERTE!- gritaron todos.

-¡GRACIAS LOS VERE MAS TARDE!- grito noodle mientras corría. Ya habían pasado varias horas y noodle todavía no salía. Todos estaban esperando, cuando de repente se escuchan alarmas de ambulancias y bomberos que habían llegado. Todos al ver la ambulancia y los bomberos se fueron corriendo haber que estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron vieron todo destruido 2D era el que mas preocupado estaba y sale corriendo a buscar a Damon. Luego lo encuentra hablando con un policía.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto 2D cansado de correr.

- tranquilo 2D- dijo Damon

-¡YA DIME QUE PASO!- grito 2D

-Estábamos grabando bien hasta que unos helicópteros atacaron a noodle y no pudimos hacer nada.- dijo Damon mirando al piso.

-¿y donde esta noodle? ¿Y que video estaba haciendo? - pregunto 2D

- el video era el de El Mañana y me dijeron los bomberos que no la encontraron- respondió Damon, 2D al escuchar eso se agarró la cabeza y se tiro al piso, no sabia que hacer poco a poco sus lagrimas empezaron a caer. Todos llegaron donde estaba 2D, Damon le conto a todos lo que había pasado, Russel ayudo a 2D a levantarse y todos regresaron a Kong studios sin poder hacer nada. 2D era el que mas afectado estaba, subió al techo en donde le había declarado su amor a noodle, se quedo un buen rato admirando la luna hasta que decidió salirse de la banda y no volver jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAPITULO. :)**

Capitulo 4: 2D se va.

Eran las 4: 00 am, y 2D se levanto temprano para ir se sin que murdoc se diera cuenta, de repente se escuchan pasos en el pasillo, 2D tenia miedo que fuera murdoc y cuando se abre la puerta era Russel que se había despertado por los ruidos que hacia 2D en su habitación.

-Que haces- pregunto Russel poniéndose la mano en la cara.

-bueno…- 2D no sabia que decirle, tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar Russel.

-ya dime-dijo Russel

- me voy de la banda- dijo 2D mientras agarraba su maleta.

-¿QUE POR QUE?- dijo Russel casi gritando.

-shhhhh has silencio no quiero que murdoc nos escuche- dijo 2D mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca. Russel se tranquilizo y dio un largo suspiro.

-bueno, si te vas a ir no soy nadie pero quiero saber porque- dijo Russel

-no es obvio, me voy por que esta banda no es igual sin noodle, y tu crees que yo me quiero quedar cuando murdoc me anda insultado y golpeando todo el tiempo, antes no me iba por noodle.- respondió 2D, pero cuando Russel iba a decir algo se escuchan pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación, Russel y 2D estaban asustados no quería que murdoc los descubriera.

-que hacen, por que hay tanto ruido.- eran las tres amigas de noodle, cuando 2D y Russel las vieron se relajaron un poco, las tres amigas se quedaron viendo a 2D confundidas.

-¿Por qué traes una maleta?- pregunto Emily señalando.

-es que… me voy de la banda- respondió 2D

-¿Qué?- dijeron las tres al tiempo.

-¿y en donde te vas a quedar?- pregunto Paola

- en la casa de mis padres, y voy a trabajar con mi papa mientras consigo trabajo, bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo 2D mientras se salía de la habitación. Todos querían que 2D se quedara pero era su decisión y no podían hacer nada. Cuando amaneció todos estaban ya desayunando luego murdoc llega.

-¿Dónde esta el cara de simio?- pregunto murdoc mientras se sentaba.

-se fue esta mañana- respondió Russel

-¡QUE Y ADONDE!-

-dijo que ya no quería estar mas en la banda y se fue- dijo Russel mientras se paraba a dejar su plato en el lava platos.

-¿Cómo?- murdoc agarro las llaves del jeep y se fue a buscar a 2D, no sabia donde estaba 2D entonces unas personas le dieron la dirección del apartamento en donde se quedo. Cuando llego abrió la puerta de golpe y se fue directo a 2D que se acababa de levantar.

-COMO ASI QUE YA NO QUIERES ESTAR EN LA BANDA!- dijo murdoc mientras lo agarraba de la camisa.

-POR QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESA MALDITA BANDA DONDE LO UNICO QUE HACES ES INSULTARME Y PEGARNE- dijo 2D mientras se separaba de murdoc, murdoc estaba sorprendido de que 2D le hablara así, él siempre se quedaba callado cuando murdoc le gritaba.

-esto no se quedara así- dijo murdoc mientras salía de la cocina y cerro la puerta de golpe. Pasaron 2 semanas y 2D quería ir al lugar en donde noodle había desaparecido el no sabia si había muerto o no y compro las flores que mas le gustaban a noodle. Cuando llego él no podía soportar tanta tristeza, se fue agachando poco a poco dejando las flores en el piso.

-perdóname por ir me de la banda, sin ti no podía estar mas haya, y te juro… que te encontrare- de repente lagrimas caían de la cara de 2D, se quedo hay un largo tiempo. Pasaron 2 meses y 2D llego cansado de trabajar, se acostó en el sofá mirando al techo, luego se para a ver la ventana. Se queda hay un rato recordando a noodle, el todavía no podía dejar de pensar en ella. De repente 2D se marea y ve todo borroso el no sabia que estaba pasando hasta que se desmallo. Pasaron unas horas, y 2D despierta no puede ver nada todo estaba oscuro, el casi no podía respirar y cuando se da cuanta estaba encerrado en una caja, él le pegaba y le pegaba a la caja para poder salir pero no podía, estaba cansado de pegarle a la caja hasta que lo intento otra ves y la caja se abrió. 2D se tapaba la cara del sol, él se sorprendió de que el sol estuviera tan fuerte, y cuando mira a su alrededor a ver donde estaba ve la silueta de noodle, el no sabia que hacer, estaba asustado no sabia si era noodle o una ilusión.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Secuestrado.

El sol calentaba mas caliente de lo normal, 2D no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era verdad o una ilusión. 2D se fue acercando poco a poco.

-noodle…- dijo 2D asustado

-no te acerques – dijo sacando una pistola apuntando a 2D.

- ¿Qué haces noodle?-dijo 2D sin saber que hacer, de repente se oye una voz.

- haa 2D veo que ya conociste a cyborg noodle- era murdoc que se estaba acercando a ellos.

-murdoc que haces y ¿Cómo que cyborg?- pregunto 2D muy pero muy confundido.

-pues… no quería que la banda terminara a si que con el ADN de noodle hice a un cyborg y luego te capture- respondió murdoc con una sonrisa malévola.

-y Russel- pregunto 2D viendo a murdoc con una cara de odio.

-Russel también se fue y no lo pude encontrar, bueno no mas preguntas y metete al auto- dijo murdoc señalando al auto que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿QUE? PREFIERO MORIRME AQUÍ ANTES DE VOLVER A ESA BANDA.- 2D se voltea para irse pero aparece cyborg noodle al frente de él apuntándole con el arma.

-pues no te queda de otra-murdoc lo agarra y lo mete al auto. Murdoc iba a toda velocidad, de repente se oye una la alarma, 2D voltea a ver que era ese sonido estresante, era la policía que los perseguía.

-ahora que hacemos- dijo 2D preocupado, murdoc no le dijo nada, luego cyborg saca su pistola y empieza a disparar.

-¿CYBORG QUE HACES? ¡YA PARA!- gritaba 2D asustado y desesperado, cyborg no le importo y siguió disparando.

-YA CYBORG- seguía gritando, murdoc se estaba cansado de los gritos de 2D, el intentaba soportarlos pero 2D seguía gritándole a cyborg preocupado por el policía, hasta que el policía se estrello con un poste.

-muy bien cyborg- dijo murdoc feliz de que ya no lo perseguían y que 2D dejo de gritar, cuando cyborg voltea a ver a 2D se da cuenta que la miraba con odio, ella lo ignoro y volteo a ver a otro lado, 2D se queda viéndola y le impresionaba lo mucho que se parecía a noodle, luego le empezó a doler el pecho, se acomodó en su silla y se queda viendo la ventana. El no dejaba de pensar en noodle intentaba olvidar ese dolor que sentía por la perdida de su amada, de repente siente algo en su brazo, a 2D no le importo y lo empujo pero lo volvió a sentir, el volteo a ver y era cyborg noodle que estaba tirada sacando líquidos negros, luego aparece un carro extraño y dentro a parece un tipo con una arma apuntando a murdoc, murdoc asustado subió la ventana. Pero el tipo del otro auto rompió el vidrio con un disparo haciendo que todos los pedazos de vidrio cayeran en murdoc y 2D. Murdoc acelera para perder al loco del otro auto.

-¿PERO POR QUE SI YA LE PAGUE?- gritaba murdoc. 2D lo mira confundido.

-¿pagarle que?- pregunta 2D, murdoc no le contesta.

-¡POR QUE CYBORG TIENE QUE DAÑARSE JUSTO CUANDO MAS LA NECESITO!- gritaba murdoc pegándole al timón mientras le seguían disparando. Luego se oye un grito de 2D.

-MURDOC!- el carro va derecho y se cae al mar. El hombre del otro auto cree que ya están muertos. Pasaron varias horas y poco a poco 2D se fue despertando, estaba empapado y empezaba a toser.

- por fin despertaste- dijo murdoc mientras manejaba el submarino. 2D se para y ve a cyborg noodle recostada.

-¿Qué le paso a nood… digo cyborg?- pregunto 2D preocupado.

-tuvo un corto circuito- respondió murdoc. 2D se quedo mirando a cyborg y sentía como si fuera noodle, se sintió mal al verla así y se sentó al lado de ella. Cuando cyborg noodle despierta se sienta rápidamente, se pone una mano en la cabeza, se sentía mal por lo feo que sintió cuando tuvo el corto circuito. Luego 2D la abraza de lo que feliz que estaba de que este bien, el sentía que estaba abrazando a la verdadera noodle, como si hubiera resucitado.

-oye ya suelt…- cuando cyborg quería separarse de 2D el la abrasaba mas fuerte.

-noodle... noodle- 2D empieza a llorar, no quería soltarla jamás, cyborg quedo sorprendida intentando despegarse de 2D.

- ¡YA SUELTAME!- cyborg lo empuja, 2D se pega contra la pared y cae al suelo.

-que…que paso- dijo 2D sin saber que le había pasado cuando cyborg despertó, luego se seco las lagrimas.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- grito murdoc, cuando todos salen del submarino estaban en una playa en el medio del mar.

-¿donde estamos?- pregunto 2D

-Bienvenido a Plastic beach y para asegurarme que no te escapes…- murdoc saca un bate y le pega en la cabeza a 2D. Luego 2D en el piso de un lugar extraño con poca luz y solo había una cama y una ventana redonda.

-en donde estoy- 2D se para mientras se soba la cabeza en donde murdoc le había dado el golpe. De pronto ve una puerta, empieza a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba por ayuda. Él se canso de tanto pegarle a la puerta, se tiro al piso y cuando voltea a ver la ventana había una ballena observándolo, 2D empieza a gritar como loco. Se agacho en un rincón muy asustado y agarrándose la cabeza, 2D no sabía en donde estaba, ni que hacer y lo único que quería era que esa pesadilla terminara.

**Bueno aquí termino y espero que les allá gustado y de una vez les aviso que me voy a tardar un poco en hacer el siguiente capitulo, por que me voy de viaje, entonces nos vemos luego, chao. :) **


End file.
